custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark War Universe
The Dark War Universe is an alternate universe in which, instead of ending with the Dark Hunters defeat, the Toa/Dark Hunter War escalated into a conflict (known of as the ‘Dark War’) which put the entire universe at risk. As a result of this conflict, many events happened earlier, or in a different order, than they did in the Prime Reality. History The history of this universe runs in parallel to that of the Prime Reality, up until the Toa/Dark Hunter War, other than the fact that the Dark Hunters were a far larger and more powerful group. As a result, when the Dark Hunters were driven from Metru Nui, the Shadowed One declared war on the Matoran, and any who sided with them. It is unclear as to his motives for this action, some would assume he was planning universal domination, but that is not how the Dark Hunters operate. His most likely reason for declaring such a large scale war, was that he wanted to punish those within Metru Nui, but for various reasons (such as the 'race for arms') this ended up extending to a war involving most of the universe. Sensing the upcoming conflict, Teridax put his plan on hold, and instead planned to use the war to his advantage. The war did not truly start for several years after the first declaration of war. During this time, each faction gathered allies and supplies in preparation for what was to come. Race for arms In the seven years leading up to the war, all three sides hastily made preparations for the conflict which could start at any moment. Seven years before the Dark War. From the moment that the Shadowed One made his promise, Turaga Dume knew that it was not an empty threat, and there was great sorrow to come. He quickly began sending out Toa and Matoran to gather both individuals and entire species who were willing to join their cause. He also named Metru Nui as the base of operations for this alliance, which would soon become known of as ‘the Great Spirit’s Army.’ His next act was sending the Toa Mangai to Nynrah, to transport the Nynrah Ghosts to Metru Nui. However, while returning past Odina, nearly half of the convoy was destroyed, with five of the Toa being killed. Later on through the voyage, they were attacked again, this time by the Brotherhood of Makuta (though they did not realize this at the time). Their casualties were lesser this time, but another ship was sunk, killing yet another of the Toa. When what remained of the Nynrah Ghosts reached Metru nui, they were put to work alongside Ta and Po-Matoran, in reinforcing, and creating defences for, the Sea Gate. While this was happening, the Shadowed One bought many gladiators and bruisers, from Stelt, to serve as foot soldiers in his army. Many of these he then set to work terrorizing the Matoran of various islands, and tasked with stealing valuable items, to pay for the costs of his purchase of them. He also managed to recruit many Skakdi into his ranks, and a large number of Caraper’s species, and started employing Vortixx to create weapons for his army. The Makuta started building up a large army of Rahkshi, along with gathering the entire Visorak Horde onto a single island in the west of the two Southern Chains. Out of the three factions, the Makuta were the only force to not attempt to gather allies. Teridax withdrew from Metru-Nui, returning to Destral, knowing that the war would soon reveal the Makuta’s true allegiances. Teridax ordered Makuta Kojol to steal the Avohkii from the island of Artahka. Following the raid, Artahka had the Order of Mata Nui destroy all information on the whereabouts of the island. The Order of Mata Nui scattered the Av-Matoran throughout the universe, in the event that the Makuta attempt to kill them. Mata Nui then wipes this event from the memories of all the inhabitants of the universe, other than Order agents. Six years before the Dark War. The Order of Mata Nui send an agent named Kinalu to Metru Nui, to reveal the Order’s existence to Dume. Kinalu was later given the role of negotiator between the Great Spirit’s Army and the Order of Mata Nui. Ehlek’s species was tasked, by the Order, to work for the Great Spirit’s Army. The Order of Mata Nui started producing weapons and equipment for the Great Spirit’s Army. Five years before the war. The Makuta began attempting to kill all Ba, Fe and Fa-Matoran, as a Toa of any of these elements would be a threat to the Makuta. Teridax’s Toa Hagah realised that the Makuta have stolen the Avohkii and steal it back, though lose it to a group of thieves on the Northern Continent. However, Norik decided that the Avohkii being in the possession of thieves is the last thing that Teridax would expect, and therefore is a safe hiding place for the mask. The Toa Hagah manage to make it to Metru Nui alive, though many of the Toa Hagah belonging to other Makuta were killed. The Order of Mata Nui recaptured the Avohkii and hide it in a village on one of the southernmost islands in the universe. They also start recruiting and training large numbers of Matoran, as Matoran are not bound to a code like the Toa. Three years before the war. Xia was destroyed by mercenaries, though it is unknown who hired them. The surviving Vortixx scattered, some setting up a similar business to what they had before, working for anyone who would pay them, while others pledge their allegiance to one of the factions, working for them in return for protection. It is believed that the Kanohi Dragon also made it of the island alive. A war council consisting of Dume, and at least one representative of each species in the alliance, formed and began operating from the Coliseum. Vahki are reprogrammed and fitted with lethal weaponry. Dume ordered the re-construction of the Metrus and revealed plans of how each Metru would help the city in the war effort. Two years before the war. Preparations in Metru Nui are completed; *Ta-Metru began manufacturing weapons, and supplies for Po-Metru. *Po-Metru became a giant construction site, from which vehicles and larger weapons were created, along with the mass production of Vahki. The Nynrah Ghosts also operate from Po-Metru, designing weapons and planning the fortifications of the city. *Ko-Metru became the main place of storage for the new vehicles, weapons, and Vahki. *Onu-Metru became a refugee camp for the inhabitants of Le-Metru, as Le-Metru is the closest Metru to the Sea Gate. Many sections of the archives are destroyed, and all entrances sealed off, in fear that the Dark Hunters may find a way to enter them, and then the city. *Le-Metru is fitted with many fortification and defences, such as mines and hidden disk launchers. Large groups of Vahki are also stationed here. A second control center for the chute system is built closer to the Coliseum, in a small area of Le-Metru which is not sealed of, to replace the Moto-Hub. *Ga-Metru becomes a giant hospital, in anticipation of the casualties to come. The schools are refitted to house refugees and the wounded. Large naval vessels are assembled in the Metru as well. Many Matoran who either cannot or do not want to aid Metru Nui in the war are transported to an island of the coast of Metru Nui. The Dark Hunters began massing a large fleet of warships. The Great Evacuation. The Great Evacuation is a period of time during which beings from all over the universe begin fleeing towards Metru Nui, in the hope of finding safety from the war within the city. The Sea Gates were opened and the Toa Mangai, along with other Toa who had travelled to the city, helped channel the flow of vessels into the city. Many of the refugees ended up in Ga-Metru, as it was the least hostile environment to those without elements. However, it soon became clear that the city could not cope with this many new inhabitants, and the council were forced to close the Sea Gates, trapping all the other refugees outside of the city. The Dark Hunters chose this exact moment of confusion to attack, sending small warships in between the refugee ships, and sinking them. The Toa did their best to defend the refugees and get them moving away from the city, but there were too many of them and too many Dark Hunters. In the attempt to defend a lone Matoran, Lhikan was hit by a blast from a Dark Hunter’s weapon. Though the wound was not fatal, it would be the end of his days of fighting. Knowing this, Lhikan created six new Toa: Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Matau, Onewa and Whenua. He then joined Dume as a member of the council. The Dark Hunters lost interest in the battle when it became clear they could not gain entry to the city, and would not be able to destroy every vessel in the water, so they returned to Odina. The remaining refugees mostly ended up on the Northern Continent. It was believed by the council that this act, by the Dark Hunters, was not an attack on the city, as they could have attacked while the gates were open, but was instead meant to spread fear and panic throughout the universe. The Dark War begins The attack on the refugees was considered the starting point of the war, being the first major battle in seven years. Dume knew that they would need to strike back, and that the Toa Code simply could not be followed if they were to win the war. Therefore, he ordered the Toa not to follow the code, along with producing many posters with the caption: ”morals cost lives” and had them distributed throughout the Metru Nui. Many Matoran were transformed into Toa and trained within Metru Nui, while other Toa were encouraged to join the fight. When the Dark Hunters started invading the realm of Karzahni (since it was the closest island to Metru Nui and the easiest island to gain access to Metru Nui from) Dume ordered a large number of Toa and other warriors to travel to the realm and drive the Dark Hunters out. These beings were fitted with stronger armor, to protect them from Dust Darters, and breathing apparatus to stop them breathing in the dust. However, these modifications did not prevent Dust Darters eating away at the beings' metallic parts, but instead slowed it. It later became clear that, due to this, no being sent there would ever be able to leave unharmed, as the Dust Darters damage would eventually put an end to each Toa's career. The Battle of Karzahni The battle of Karzahni is arguably the most horrific of the entire war, and is the longest, having run from the start up until the present day. Though it is a fight to claim control of the island, neither side has fought as a group for a long time, and it is impossible to tell which side is winning, or which is gaining ground. Small skirmishes happen constantly, but do nothing to prove who is winning the battle. Visibility is low, and there is little to no communication between the members of each side, meaning the Dark Hunters could have one the battle, but most of them wouldn't realize that, and visa versa. The opposing side, however, are not the only danger. Manas frequently attack small groups of survivors, and it is unknown as to what has become of Karzahni himself. Many of those who fight there have gone mad, with good reason. The ground screams with every step, fire freezes and ice burns. Not only that but the aforementioned Dust Darters are as good as a death sentence in some opinions. Even if the war in the rest of the universe ended, it is likely the fighting in Karzahni would continue for a long time to come. The Toa Metru The Toa Metru were hastily trained by the Turaga, and the Toa Hagah and remaining two members of the Toa Mangai, when they were not elsewhere or aiding in the war effort. When their training was completed each with fitted with stronger armor and new weapons; such as Vakama's sword and daggers, and Nokama's harpoon gun and reinforced arm. All the Toa Metru were instructed to create at least one Toa Stone, which were then intrusted to the Turaga. Vakama and Matau are positioned in Metru Nui, both put in charge of patrols, Matau leading Le-Matoran air patrols and Vakama leading ground patrols through Le-Metru. The other Toa Metru are sent out to the frontline, and various other locations. Assault on Metru Nui TBA The Great Cataclysm Due to the war pulling Matoran away from their work, Mata Nui's health began to deteriorate and he fell into a coma, three years after the start of the war, crashing down onto Aqua Magna. It is likely that the Brotherhood of Makuta had something to do with this. Voya Nui rocketed to the surface of Aqua Magna, however Brutaka and Axonn had been instructed to move the Kanohi Ignika, shortly before the Cataclysm, by the Order of Mata Nui. Both beings died as a result of this event, but the Ignika had already been moved from Voya Nui by then, its location unknown to anyone, other than that it remains somewhere on the Southern Continent. Many beings were killed during this event, including Toa Nuju and Toa Whenua and one of the Toa Mangai. Onewa lost half of his left arm as a result of the Cataclysm, but survived, having it replaced with a rocket launcher. It would seem that in this universe Mata Nui's exploration of the universe was far shorter than in the Prime Reality, or perhaps Mata Nui sensed the threat of the war, as he should have reached Aqua Magna many years later. The New Toa Metru One of the remaining two members of the Toa Mangai was killed in the Cataclysm, but before his death he had charged three Toa Stones with his power, which remained in the possession of the Turaga, along with the Toa Metru's Toa Stones. His three stones were used to create three new Toa, including Dalu and Velika. These new Toa were then trained by the last surviving member of the Toa Mangai; Toa Naho. Infiltration Four years later, during a Patrol of Le-Metru, which has now been ruined by multiple battles, Vakama was attacked by Two Dark Hunters and a Skakdi who managed to make it within the city. After a brief skirmish, he managed to kill one of the Dark Hunters and the Skakdi, but while going over what he'd just done, he was trapped by one of the third Dark Hunter's Rhotuka. This third Dark Hunter turned out to be Dresdas, a strange and misshapen Dark Hunter with sinister powers. However, before Dresdas can kill Vakama, he is attacked by Kinalu. The two begin to fight, while Vakama slowly breaks free from the Rhotuka ensnaring him, and together he and Kinalu are able to drive Dresdas away. Key Differences to Prime Reality TBA Known Inhabitants Toa Hagah *Norik (Leader) *Iruini *Gaaki *Pouks *Kualus *Bomonga (deputy leader) Metru *Vakama (leader) *Nokama *Matau *Onewa *Nuju (deceased) *Whenua (deceased) Mangai *Naho *Tuyet (believed deceased) *Lhikan (transformed) *Nidhiki (transformed) Others *Dalu *Velika *Iarai *Dume (transformed) *Helryx *Seshra *Nephthys *Zasere *Several unnamed Toa Matoran *Celmek *Laresa *Firanok *Virid *Several unnamed Matoran Turaga *Dume *Lhikan Dark Hunter *Dresdas *Nidhiki *TBA Makuta *Teridax *Kojol *Icarax *Siaki *many other unnamed Makuta Order of Mata Nui *Kinalu *Axonn *Helryx (leader) *Brutaka *Laresa Others TBA Appearances *Fog of War *Shadows of the Past *New Arrivals Trivia *Despite being the more imminent threat to Metru Nui, the Dark Hunters control less of the universe than the Makuta. *Despite being marked as destroyed on the map, the island of Xia (unlike Voya Nui which was ejected from the Matoran Universe during the Great Cataclysm) is still a location within the Matoran Universe, however it is in ruins after an attack on the island and is currently uninhabited. *Karzahni is marked as not being controlled by any faction, despite a brutal battle taking place on the island. This is because the fighting is so uncoordinated upon the island, that there is no clear front line for either faction involved in the battle. This (or something similar) goes for many other unmarked locations. *Artidax is marked as being under Makuta control as it is the place of imprisonment for Miserix, and so is under Makuta control if any (since they imprisoned him there). However, they do not have forces on the island. Category:Dark War Universe